


Not Walking Away

by FanGirl18



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18
Summary: A note and an piece of the ship left at his trailer change things. Michael is tired of Alex walking away and Alex is tired of doing it. AU 1x10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This inspired by the fact that something needs to knock these two in the head and help them get their act together.

Michael hadn't wanted to let Alex leave but he knew he needed time and maybe space. He hoped it was enough he didn't think he would be able to handle another heartbreak from one Alex Manes again. He felt so stupid for sleeping with Maria, knew she was angry because she felt like he had used her to hurt her best friend. It was one night of stupidity after thinking Alex was done with him for good and he knew it had been a mistake to sleep with Maria but it wasn't done with the intention to hurt anyone. Michael walked up to his trailer door and stumbled over a package with a note taped to it.

 

_ Michael, _

 

_ I figured this was easier than trying to talk to you since I don't know if I would say what I really want to. Inside is a piece of your ship I found in my cabin, one Jim Valenti left me. I'm sorry I ran but seeing the ship and knowing you were wanting to leave hurt. I have no right to keep you here or ask you to stay we have hurt each other enough. I don't blame you or Maria for sleeping together but it still hurts. I love you but I refuse to force you to stay here. I hope you find what you're looking for. _

 

_ Alex _

 

Michael stared at the note in disbelief a part of him feeling anger but the other part felt determined. He had spent so long waiting for Alex to admit he loves him and he does it this way, by giving him a piece of his ship and telling him goodbye. He knew rationally that this was Alex's way of pulling that old cliche of “if you love something let it go and if it comes back” but all it did was make some part of him angry. He set the package inside of the airstream and grabbed his keys a look on his face that warned of everyone to stay away.

 

~Not Walking Away~

 

Alex ran a hand over his face feeling exhausted as he leaned back against the couch. He thought after taking down his father that his life would somehow get better without the cloud of abuse and threats hanging over him but he was wrong. There was an alien murdering people, the man he loves is one and not only wants to leave the planet but slept with his best friend. Alex knew he had been petty when he revealed that Michael was museum guy to Maria and then walked out but he was hurt sue him. He was human and had found out that Michael slept with his best friend and was wanting to leave the planet, just because he had no say for the way he broke things off did not mean he wasn't allowed to be hurt. A pounding on his door broke him out of his dark thoughts and he sighed wondering if he ignored it if the person in the other side would just go away.

 

“Unlikely,” he mumbled to himself.

 

Alex moved to sit up so he could stand to answer the door when he banged open startling him as his eyes met the form of Michael Guerin. He saw anger and determination in the other man's eyes making him have to hold back a groan because he didn't have the energy to handle this.

 

“What the hell do you want right now Michael?” Alex asked looking at him standing in the doorway.

 

“What I have wanted for the past ten years is you to just fucking ignore your fucking father and admit how you felt. It takes seeing a spaceship I built for you to do it. Fucking hell Alex I only built it when things got bad this is my home. And in case you can't get it through your head I still love you asshole,” Michael yelled at him seeing him sitting there looking at him startled.

 

“Don't tell me that,” the brunette said shaking his head to stand up. 

 

“I didn't do it to hurt you I swear. You just told me that things were done with us. I was upset and drunk,” Michael screamed coming over to stand in his way. 

 

“Did you ever think that maybe I kept ending it to keep you safe? Your a genius Michael figure it the fuck out. My father kept threatening you. He had you labeled a level red terrorist,” Alex screamed at him back hating to be yelled at and he could feel a anxiety attack coming on from it.

 

“Do you still love me?” Michael asked gripping his arms tightly.

 

“If you read the letter than you already know the answer to that,” he whispered closing his eyes trying to stop the start of an attack right in front of Michael.

 

“I never look away and I never stopped loving you,” Michael told him yanking him into a kiss.

 

It was hard kiss at first both of them letting out years of hurt and anger then it slowed down with Michael running his hands up and down Alex's back while the other man just gripped his shirt tightly. They pulled back needing to breath and looked into each others eyes tears in them. 

 

“I'm not planning on leaving not really but no more walking away not even to protect me from your father,” Michael told him softly. 

 

“Okay,” Alex whispered not knowing what else to say or what else could be said in that moment. 

 

Neither one of them knew who initiated the kiss this time but they didn't care as hands softly explored skin and two hearts finally opened themselves up vowing to not walk away again. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

 

Michael woke up suddenly not knowing what disturbed him besides sleeping on an unfamiliar mattress. He took a minute remembering the night before as he realized he fell asleep in Alex's arms. Michael finally adjusted to the lighting and saw Alex shaking in his sleep having a nightmare. Carefully he moved wrapping his arms around the other man trying to sooth him when Alex struggled against him gasping awake.

 

“Hey it's alright,” Michael told him frowning at the far away look in Alex's eyes before they cleared finally.

 

“Fuck,” Alex said sitting up and running a hand over his face. 

 

“What was it about?” He asked softly sitting up to wrap his arms around the other man.

 

“Losing my leg. Keep dreaming about it and waking up not remembering I lost my leg. Took weeks for me to be able to stop myself from immediately standing and hurting myself,” Alex admitted rubbing his thigh.

 

“I wish you would have called me then when it happened. When I found out that day at the ranch I got so angry because you didn't,” Michael told running a hand up and down his back.

 

“It wasn't something to see. Half the time I was angry at everything the other half I was wishing I was dead,” Alex admitted shocking Michael into silence at the thought of his death, “Don't feel guilty. Took awhile but I don't feel like dying anymore. I can say that PTSD is shit though.”

 

“You only did this to protect me,” Michael said remembering their yelling match from last night.

 

“Yeah but you didn't know that. Just like you didn't know about the threats he made at the drive in or me having to blackmail him out of town because he was hunting you. Also Kyle and Jenna Cameron took over the project with me and we are currently hunting a serial killer alien who isn't you or Isobel or Max,” Alex told him turning his head look at him, “I guess I suck at communication.”

 

“We both do something to work on but sleep first you barely got any,” Michael ordered pulling him back down.

 

Michael had been angry of Alex walking away but he knew it wasn't just Alex that needed to work on communicating. He should have said sooner what it made him feel being called by his last name and he should have tried to talk to Alex sooner instead of just letting stuff happen like it didn't matter. They could worry about everything else later after more sleep first.

 

~Not Walking Away~

 

Alex sighed as he walked into the Wild Pony wishing this conversation would be easy but he knew it wouldn't be. He was the shitty friend by not telling Maria about Michael and then getting angry at her for sleeping with him when it was his fault in the first place they weren't together. 

 

“We're closed,” she yelled at angry turning only to freeze when she saw him tears beginning to form in her eyes.

 

“Hey got a minute?” He asked her softly knowing he had hurt her making her feel what he felt when he found out about her and Michael.

 

“Yeah,” she answered nodding her head leading him to a table.

 

“I'm sorry about the other night,” he said holding his hand up when she went to interrupt, “I'm not angry at you or Michael. I know neither one of you did it to hurt me and I know that if you had known who he was to me you wouldn't have done it. I was hurting and I decided to be shitty and make you hurt too. Do you love him?”

 

“No I don't. I care about him he's my friend but you're my best friend, my brother. I'm so sorry that it happened and I know it's probably complicated but I am here,” she spoke wiping her eyes.

 

“My father happened Maria. Years of abuse and then when he caught us together he took a hammer to Michael's hand then threatened him to make me join the Air Force. If anyone is to blame for mine and Michael's problems it's him and me for having issues,” Alex told her taking her hand.

 

“What about now?” She asked concerned.

 

“We are tentatively in a relationship taking it slow so we can work on our communication and other issues. Do me a favor and don't avoid Michael. It's going to hurt seeing you two in the same place but I won't be able to work through it if we all go around avoiding it,” Alex explained.

 

Maria knew better than to ask and while a part of her was angry with Michael she nods her head. She knows without asking that there is a whole book of issues between Alex and Michael that they need to sort through but she also knew that they loved each other. It was just going to take time for her to stop feeling like a horrible friend after learning about their relationship. 

 

~Not Walking Away~

 

Michael shifted around in the passenger seat nervously wondering where they were going. Alex had said he needed to talk to him and show him something but didn't elaborate and if his tense form was anything to go by not only was it bad but he was afraid of how he would react. He sighed putting his hand on his boyfriend's thigh and looked at him softly.

 

“If we can survive the last ten years plus me sleeping with your best friend then whatever you have to show me can't be that bad,” Michael told him as the truck pulled into an abandoned area.

 

“I'm trying to believe that Michael just promise me you'll listen before jumping to conclusions,” Alex said his eyes begging Michael for forgiveness of some kind and it was confusing.

 

Alex sighed in relief when the other man nodded his head but he was still tense. He had taken over Project Shepard to protect the man he loves but he didn't know if that was how Michael would see it and that scared him. It was only last night that they had any breakthrough and agreed to not walk away from each other again and he was unsure how Michael would react which is why he asked Kyle to be there.

 

Michael watches as Alex places his hand on a pad until it beeps flashing a green light and he hears a door unlock. The door of what looks like an underground bunker opens and he follows Alex down a feeling of dread coming over him. It's only when he sees everything he understands why he had that feeling. Michael sees Kyle and Jenna Cameron standing off to the side as evidence of murders with glowing handprints fills the screen he looks at his boyfriend remembering the promise he had made but damn it Alex had better have a good explanation for him because otherwise all this anger and hurt was going to potentially destroy them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hides in a corner):
> 
> First yes I'm evil but I needed a cliffhanger and yes Michael will listen thats all I'm going to say about the next chapter.
> 
> Secondly it seems that our Malex hearts will broken next episode if what I read is correct and we will be even more heartbroken if there is a second because it has been confirmed there will be a love triangle between Malex and M&M. Honestly for me it doesn't make sense. M&M had ten years to get together never did and now all of a sudden they are wanting to be together yeah don't buy.
> 
> Lastly a writer whose stories I read is getting backlash for not only shipping Malex but Kyle/Alex as well. Grow up guys it clearly has Kyle/Alex as a tag if you don't like them don't read simple as that. 
> 
> Next chapter will be out Sunday or Monday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I promised a Michael and Maria talk but it just didn't fit with this chapter. Hopefully it fits with the next one.

**Three**

 

Alex sighed knowing he needed to start explaining before Michael lost it but everytime he went to open his mouth words failed him so he tried for sending his boyfriend a pleading look. Kyle must have sensed something because he took a step forward completely ignoring the look he was sent and started talking.

 

“If you want to blame someone then blame me. When I saw the handprint on Liz I remembered my father telling me on his deathbed to go to Manes if I ever saw one. It wasn't until it was too late that I realized he meant Alex. I went to Jesse Manes instead and saw all the shit he had knew it wasn't good so I decided to investigate on my own. Wound up at Alex's cabin where we found a bunch of hidden shit and I brought him in. 

 

“Alex confronted his father where he found the files of you listed as a threat along with Max and Isobel. He hacked the system deleting those files and blackmailed his father out of town since apparently Project Shepard wasn't actually funded anymore. Jenna came forward afterwards and we discovered fourteen murders done by an alien all starting with Rosa,” Kyle finished taking the heat knowing it was the least he could do.

 

“Seriously Kyle as if he needed more reason to want to beat you up again,” Alex hissed giving him a look.

 

“Hey man I was the one that started this might as well take the fall,” Kyle said in response.

 

Alex sent a look towards Jenna and she could see this would escalate if her and Kyle stayed so she grabbed Valenti pulling him outside. He finally turned to look at his boyfriend prepared for his anger or whatever else he was feeling only to see he had calmed down slightly. He sighed sitting down in the chair that was behind him so he could rest his leg for a minute when finally Michael spoke.

 

“You confronted him so I'm sure he had plenty to say about me,” Michael said not needing to ask already knowing as he looked anywhere but at Alex.

 

“He said you were using me to get to him. That your kind doesn't feel love and is only here to cause unprovoked violence. My response to that wasn't something he liked,” Alex admitted shaking his head.

 

“And you didn't for one second have doubts or believe him?” Michael asked making him look up in anger.

 

“Seriously? We may have our problems Michael but never once did I believe that bullshit not after he followed it up by telling me that my preversions were clouding my judgement. The monster is him not you and I don't for a minute think you are incapable of love. You are the only one that ever cared enough to try and stop him and you paid for it. Just because we weren't together at the time doesn't mean I believed a word of it,” Alex yelled at him angry he even had to ask and he turned in his chair to lean on the desk putting his head in his hands.

 

Michael knew he shouldn't have asked the question, knew it was stupid the minute it was out of his mouth but fuck was he angry at the whole situation. He could see the slumped shoulders of his boyfriend and he knew this was something that was stressful for him, that he was hurt. He walked over and nudged his way in between Alex and the desk making the other man back up a little bit. Michael hopped up on the desk and looked at Alex, really looked at him.

 

“I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that I'm upset but it isn't your fault. You shouldn't have had to face your father alone darlin’ not after everything he's done to you,” Michael told him grabbing Alex by the arms and pulling them so he could see his soft brown eyes filled with tears.

 

“He's my burden to bear, my monster to defeat,” Alex whispered looking up at his boyfriend. 

 

Michael knew the turmoil that Jesse Manes caused in his boyfriend. Jesse Manes was the monster that beat him, tortured him and most of all broke him. His brothers were like one would hear in stories, they were minions to the monster either helping him or not caring enough to stop the evil beast. Michael sees the tears falling and so he uses his grip to tug on Alex's arms pulling him close til he was in between his knees. Alex laid his head down on Michael's lap burying his face in his stomach as he felt his boyfriend run his hand through his hair. Michael smiles when he feels the moment that Alex relaxes his breathing going from soft sobs to small sighs and knows together they can hopefully stop not only the alien serial killer but Jesse Manes as well.

 

~Not Walking Away~

 

Jesse Manes wasn't surprised at his youngest son's stupidity not at all. Alex had always been a perverse child and no amount of beatings would change him. He thought war would and if it didn't figured he would die in battle but still his youngest son kept being a thorn in his side. He knew the decision he would have to make and it didn't bother him one bit.

 

“Are you sure we have to do this?” His second eldest child asked a look he didn't like in his eyes.

 

“I told you that aliens are a disease to this planet. They came here ready to wage war and kill us all. We are fighting for our survival if Alex can't see that then he has forfeited his life,” Jesse says to Flint turning back to the screens.

 

Flint felt for the first time disgust at himself and at his father. He always ignored what happened when Alex was a teenager even going as far as to tell his youngest brother he was overreacting and needed to man up but now he was seeing clearly for the first time. It was no wonder Alex refused to see his family in over ten years just as it was no surprise to him that he was making a stand. Flint knew by looking at the screens of the prisoners that his father and himself both deserved whatever hell Alex rained down on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so...
> 
> 1) What do you think of the last part of the chapter? I wouldn't necessarily call it Flint redemption but I wanted to put something. I mean regardless I don't like any of Alex's brothers but still. 
> 
> 2) 1x12 definitely broke my heart but it also seemed to hold the promise of more Malex and just further confirmed they are not only endgame but cosmic so I hope we don't get the whole love triangle thing because its really not necessary.
> 
> 3) I have more Malex ideas that I'm probably going to out into a story as prompts and if one of them hits me I might make it into a full blown story. If you guys have any story ideas you would like to see (like something AU or even Mpreg) let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A move is made by Jesse Manes having unforeseen consequences. Alex and Kyle experience something they can't explain. Michael and Maria talk.

**Four**

 

Alex didn't know how it had come down to this so quickly but then again maybe he underestimated his father. He should have known something was up when Flint kept trying to call him but he ignored the calls since he didn't really get along with any of his brothers. It happened when the group met up at the trailer for a meeting and then chaos. Alex had felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and it had made him tense but before he could say anything explosions started blowing him back. He struggles to breath a flashback coming at the worse possible time when he sees Kyle's face.

 

"Alex you're okay just breath," Kyle tells him going into doctor mode as he starts moving his hands around. 

 

"Alex no," Michael warns but it's too late.

 

Alex grabs a piece of alien technology accidentally and he gasps in pain. He shakes his head as Kyle grabs his hands trying to make him let go and then soon Kyle is gasping in pain as he falls beside him to the ground both of them falling unconscious as their friends and family yell out for them. 

 

~Not Walking Away~

 

Alex jolts forward and takes in his surroundings seeing Kyle trying to do the same. Wherever they are it almost seems familiar but different at the same time. He looks over to see a group of people who also are different but familiar and a version of the Crashdown. 

 

"What in the hell Alex?" Kyle hisses out not seeing the shocked looks on the other people but Alex does.

 

"Like I knew this would happen Kyle," he tells his friend glaring at him. 

 

"Sure you didn't mister I can break any code in the world but I'm not smart enough to know not to touch an unknown piece of alien technology while hurt," Kyle snarks at him rolling his eyes. 

 

"How about we worry about where we are and who the hell they are?" Alex asks sarcastically instead motioning with his head. 

 

Kyle steadies himself standing up moving to do the same for Alex. Both of them see the tears in their eyes as well as guilt confusing them. One woman shakes her head looking all around before sighing. 

 

"Alternate universes exist and somehow you two just crossed over to one not your own," the woman says. 

 

"Seriously Serena," a man with long dirty blonde hair says shaking his head.

 

"Okay aliens were one thing but alternate universes," Kyle says, "Is this like that Star Wars movie you keep telling me to watch?"

 

"Dude we are having a fucking movie education for you when we get back I swear Kyle. Star Trek is the one with alternate universes not Star Wars," Alex sighs rolling his eyes trying to go into soldier mode and process this.

 

"Are you happy in your universe?" A blonde haired woman asks tears in her eyes. 

 

"Umm who are you? And why do you care?" Kyle asks.

 

"If I had to guess they are alternate versions of Liz, Max, Michael, Maria, Isobel and well you. I'm guessing by the question I'm dead in this universe," Alex guesses a feeling of dread coming on.

 

"Well shit," Kyle says then he meets the eyes of his counterpart knowing who it was because this version of him looks like his well their father. 

 

"Please I just want to know that your happy there," the woman begs. 

 

"Izzy just calm down," other Kyle says taking her in his arms. 

 

"Umm bro I think in this version you were straight and with Isobel. I think this version of me is with her now," Kyle whispers grabbing his arm eyes wide.

 

"Wait so your gay?" Another woman asks excitedly smiling. 

 

"Maria," a man says and Alex knows instinctively that this is the other version of Michael and apparently he's married to Maria which makes for a hard pill to swallow considering certain things in his universe.

 

"Yeah him and our version of Michael have an epic love story or as our Michael called it a cosmic love," Kyle grins teasing him.

 

"Need I remind you Kyle I served three tours, survived my father and losing a leg and I know many ways to kill you without leaving a trace," Alex warns him not needing to rehash his issues just wanting to get back home. 

 

"Nope I'm shutting up now I'm sure when we get back I can go all doctor mode and order you around then," Kyle says crossing his arms. 

 

Alex sighs rubbing his head tired and not knowing what was happening. He feels hands grab his hands and he looks to see the other version of Isobel smiling softly at him. She seems to be feeling something specific towards him and he smiles at her reassuringly because in this world they were together and he died. 

 

"I'm glad your alive even if it's not in this world or with me and as weird as it is to say I'm glad that you have someone to love you. Now you need to go back home Alex," she tells him. 

 

"Before I do," he says he leans down and kisses her lightly on the lips which was weird for him before looking her in the eyes, "If your Alex is anything like me then he wouldn't want you to feel guilty for moving on and being happy."

 

Alex sees her smile at him softly before suddenly he's gasping and he hears his Kyle gasp as well before they are surrounded by white and then darkness both of them hoping it was back home.

 

~Not Walking Away~

 

Michael sat by the bed at the cabin watching Alex and waiting for him to wake up. The alien piece of technology had fallen out of his hands but neither him or Kyle were awake yet. Michelle Valenti had rode in to their rescue revealing that she knew shocking them all and drove Jesse Manes away. She was in the living room with the rest of them while he sat beside the love of his life waiting. He hears soft footsteps and the door opening carefully and he swallows when he sees Maria. 

 

"So aliens are real, my best friend's father is a monster, my mother might not be so crazy, my best friend is in love with an alien and I slept with said alien due to tequila and hurt," she says bluntly standing at the foot of the bed. 

 

"You make it sound like I'm sinister or something," he says softly leaning forward to grasp Alex's hand in his. 

 

"I was angry at first actually but honestly as much as I care about you I know Alex is your soulmate anyone can see it. Maybe in another life we could have been epic," she says smiling at him reassuringly.

 

Michael chokes out a laugh shaking his head and giving her a look as she sits down on the other side taking Alex's other hand in hers. He is sure in a world where he wasn't totally in love with Alex there is a strong chance that him and Maria could have been just as cosmic. As it stands he is completely in love with Alex and he just wants his cosmic lover to wake up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to do this chapter with a shoutout to OG Roswell. Hope you all liked it. Since we don't know what Kyle's dad looks like in the new show I'm using OG Jim Valenti and making Kyle look like his mom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

 

Alex comes to feeling sore and when he goes to move feels an arm around his waist. He stops and looks over to see Michael holding him fast asleep. Alex smiles remembering his words to the alternate Isobel and decides to live by them and not ever let go of Michael again. He buries his face in the curls breathing in his scent content to just be for now. Unfortunately he hears running coming towards them and when the door opens he glares at Kyle who wisely smiles before backing away. As Kyle closed the door loudly Alex grumbled under his breath and feels movement beside him so he looks over to meet honey colored eyes. 

 

"Alex," Michael whispers in relief pulling him close and he feels bad for worrying him. 

 

"Hey I'm fine," Alex reassures him softly.

 

Alex pulls Michael until the other man is on top of him and he kisses him. Kissing Michael has always felt world shattering and just right. Alex yanks on his shirt and runs his hands over Michael's chest once it is pulled off. He sits up to take off his own shirt when his ribs protest in pain and he winces which stopped his boyfriend in his tracks.

 

"No we aren't doing this with you hurt. If Kyle is alright he needs to look you over," Michael says pulling his shirt back on.

 

"Michael I'm fine. I mean it only sent us to an alternate universe it didn't kill us," Alex argues not wanting to be prodded right now he just wants to have peace for a little bit with Michael.

 

"Alex please I was so scared," Michael begs him softly. 

 

"Okay fine but after we get the rest of the day. I just want a day Michael with you without having to worry about my psycho father," Alex pleads grabbing his boyfriend's hands. 

 

Michael nods his head in agreement giving Alex a small kiss before going to grab Kyle. The doctor quickly assesses Alex claiming he was fine except for some bruises and cuts as well as bruised ribs. Michael orders everyone out leaving Alex in bed to rest. He ignores their protests because this is Alex's place and his boyfriend made his wishes clear so he tells the group no calling either of them for twenty four hours. When he finally gets back to the bedroom he finds Alex curled around his pillow half asleep. 

 

"Get a couple more hours in then we can spend the rest of the day together," Michael orders a smile on his face.

 

He moved so he was sitting against the headboard and let Alex get comfortable. Alex looks at him with a sleepy smile curling up so that his head was resting in his boyfriend's lap. Michael sighed happily and runs his hand slowly up and down Alex's back. Not even ten minutes later Alex is fast asleep gripping Michael's jeans in his hands and Michael is content to just sit there watching him sleep. 

 

~Not Walking Away~

 

Kyle called the meeting for everyone except Alex and Michael knowing this needed to be discussed. He knew without asking that the Alex from the other universe had been killed by someone they all trusted and it nearly broke the group. Kyle wasn't going to let that happen here because he knew Jesse Manes had no issues hurting Alex he would not let that monster take Alex from them.

 

"What is it Kyle?" Liz asks knowing something was up with him.

 

"When we were unconscious we were in an alternate universe. In that universe Alex is dead betrayed by someone close to them and it destroys them. I won't let that happen here abd right now there is a very big threat to Alex. Jesse Manes has proven he doesn't care whether Alex lives or dies. We all know that without Alex we would be lost so we need to do something now," Kyle says looking at them.

 

"What can we do against a Master Sergeant?" Liz asks agreeing but not sure what they can do.

 

"Is the proof of that bomb still at the Airstream?" Kyle asks thinking of something.

 

"No we destroyed it. We weren't sure what would happen or who to trust," Isobel answers shaking her head. 

 

Kyle runs a hand over his face trying to think of something when he suddenly gets an idea. He turns to look at the group, specifically Max and Isobel because his idea affects them. His mother is the sheriff of this town and probably the only one with enough potential pull to do something to help but telling her means revealing the alien secret and that isn't his secret to tell.

 

"My mom," Kyle tells them explaining further, "She's the only one besides Alex with enough pull to potentially stop Jesse Manes. She also knows he isn't a good guy. When I started asking questions about him she warned me not to trust him and even told me that he wasn't a good guy I never knew why but she might be able to help."

 

"She probably could since she knows about aliens already," a voice says causing them to freeze and turn to face Flint, "As for hating Jesse Manes, well she hates him because she knows that he murdered your father Valenti."

 

"My father died of cancer," Kyle argues shaking his head and glaring at him.

 

"No your father was helping aliens secretly escape and my father found out. He locked Jim Valenti into a room with an alien whose power was harmful to humans. He then electrocuted the alien until he touched your father causing him to be poisoned with cancer. Jim told your mother then swore her to secrecy. I know this because I was there when she stormed in to confront my father," Flint reveals. 

 

Kyle forces himself to sit down and try to keep calm. He figured out a while ago that the Manes his father meant was Alex but hearing that Jesse Manes killed his father made him angry and it hurt. He feels a hand on his shoulder and looks to see Max giving him a look telling him to calm down while Liz comes over fury in her eyes to face Flint.

 

"Don't be so surprised Flint. You always knew he was a monster. Alex told me you were there when he would beat him. He told me that you would yell at him for not just shutting up and doing what was wanted," Liz yells then starts cursing at him in Spanish.

 

"I did it because I was trying to protect him. Alex is stubborn though and he just refused to stop being who he was," Flint tries to defend. 

 

"That doesn't make up for treating him like shit Flint. He already had his father torturing him and his best friend being a dumb jock he needed his big brother," Maria pipes in having been silent.

 

"And he will need his big brother when this is over," Flint says mysteriously looking at Kyle.

 

"No," Kyle denies shaking his head. 

 

"Jim Valenti wasn't just murdered for helping aliens Kyle. He was murdered for being the biological father to Alex and for having an affair with my mother. Jesse didn't know until a couple years before he threw Jim in the cell. I don't think Jim knew though. I remember him cursing at Jesse telling him that if Alex had turned out to be his he would have taken him away," Flint tells them.

 

"You son of a bitch," Kyle yells slamming his fist on the table.

 

Kyle moves before he thinks grabbing Flint and punching him. Flint doesn't even defend himself at first. It isn't until Kyle goes to choke him does the other man move pulling a knife on him and holding it to his throat. Everyone freezes not daring to move but then the sound of a gun being clicked echoes and Kyle's eyes widen.

 

"I told your father if he wanted to live never to go near my son. Move away or I shot you like I should have done to Jesse years ago," Michelle Valenti orders shocking the whole room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but I seem to like making it where Jesse isn't Alex's father.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

 

Michelle Valenti locks Flint in the cell giving him a cold look every time he tries to speak. She knows she should have done something sooner before everything went to hell but she made a promise one she had intended to keep until now. Jim had made her vow on his deathbed not to do anything against Jesse Manes unless she was sure she could take him down and he wouldn't get away. She turns looking at her son seeing him with a horrified look in his eyes as well as grief. 

 

"I told you to stay away from him Kyle," she tells her son and when Flint goes to say something she punches him through the bars.

 

"You knew Dad was murdered?" Kyle asks his voice raising. 

 

"Don't raise your voice at me Kyle. I made a vow to your father on his deathbed not to go after Jesse Manes. After he poisoned your father with cancer Jim was afraid that if I were to go after him then he would target you and he didn't want that," Michelle tells her son remembering the fear in Jim's voice when he had begged her.

 

"So you chose me over everyone else he tortured including Alex," Kyle screams his face red.

 

"Your not a parent Kyle but let me tell you something. When you do become a parent you will do anything to protect your child even if it means watching the world burn," Michelle informs him shaking her head at him.

 

"Funny because Alex didn't get a mother like that then again at least he had a father that loved him even if he didn't know Alex was his son," Kyle sneers at her turning away from her.

 

"You mean the fact Jim was Alex's father? I knew Kyle not at first at least but after Jim died I figured it out. I didn't say anything because when I confronted Jesse he told me if I breathed a word of it to anybody he would kill you. That man is more powerful than you can imagine and he is nothing but pure evil. You want to blame someone for the deal Alex got then blame Jesse and his mother not me. Now I can help you in this insane plan of yours to take him down or you can go do it on your own and get yourself killed," she tells her son grabbing his arm.

 

Kyle sighed knowing his mother is right and he turns toward her. He can see the fear in her eyes fear he knows is caused by Jesse Manes and he suddenly finds himself not angry at her anymore. His mother did what she had to so that he was protected and considering just how powerful Jesse was it wasn't a surprise she chose to keep quiet about everything. Now though if there was any chance of saving Alex and stopping Jesse they needed her help so he nods his head at her knowing this was the only option they had left. 

 

~~~~~~

 

Alex is enjoying this moment right now more than he can say. He is sitting out on the porch couch his head on Michael's chest and wrapped in warm arms. It's a simple peace he's wanted for as long as he can remember, a simple peace one man ruined and Alex hates himself for giving his father that kind of power. He turns his head to hide his face in his boyfriend's chest and felt hands run through his hair.

 

"Stop it Alex," Michael order gently tugging his hair softly.

 

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" Alex mumbles a frown on his face not that Michael could see. 

 

"Because I know you darling. I have my own set of issues but you seem to think everything is your fault and it isn't. What happened with us isn't your fault I never understood at the time the situation but trust me I know you were afraid of him that's why you kept us a secret," Michael tells him kissing the top of his head.

 

Alex is amazed at the understanding his boyfriend is conveying now compared to weeks ago when his father threatened Michael and he made the dumbass decision of leaving him again. He didn't really blame Michael for being so angry at the time because the truth was the alien didn't truly understand the power Jesse Manes had or what kind of monster he was. Alex remembers all the times he ended up bruised and the scars he still carries from the abuse he suffered, he doesn't think he'll ever be able to forget. Michael helped him so much making him see he was more than his pain and scars.

 

"I don't think I can ever thank you enough for what you have done for me. You make me feel like I'm more than what has been done to me," Alex tells him looking out at the sky.

 

"You are more than you realize Alex. You never seem to believe me but that's okay I guess I'll just have to spend every day making sure you know just how amazing you truly are," Michael tells him. 

 

Alex smiles when his boyfriend leans down to place a kiss on his forehead and leans further into his warmth. He doesn't think much of himself not even Liz or Maria arguing his worth made a difference but with Michael he feels like he could believe it. Alex is filled with so much happiness, something he didn't think was possible, and he isn't going to let it go not for anything or anyone.

 

~Not Walking Away~

 

In the mountains hidden on an Native American preserve sat two men looking out at the setting sun. One was an older man with tan skin, graying hair with beads in them and dark eyes. The other was just slightly younger with green eyes, curly dark hair and lighter skin. The older man was smoking a pipe rocking back and forth while the younger one seemed anxious, worried and angry.

 

"How much longer?" The one with curly hair asked. 

 

"Another few months or so Rath. My grandson will come soon and with him your son. Together all of us can take down the beast and free the rest of your people," the older man said knowingly.

 

"I see you are still cryptic as ever River Dog," Rath says jokingly.

 

"I promise Rath you will be reunited with your family and I will be reunited with mine," River Dog tells him.

 

The two of them are silent and waiting. After losing his grandson River Dog saw the future in a vision and he knew they would be reunited once more. When Rath escaped with the others and they found their way here the vision changed to include the son of Rath. The two of them had been waiting for a long time to reunite with their loved ones and defeat the beast they could wait another few months. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story. Yes there will be a sequel but it won't be up for another couple months. I plan to work on it in the meantime. Thank you all for reading and supporting. I will let you know when the sequel is up.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will probably have a conversation with Maria because I think part of Alex's petty comment was half him being hurt and wanting to hurt her but also he was basically being a possessive little shit. 
> 
> If anyine has any story ideas they want to see for Malex let me know.


End file.
